Miracle
by Aloria-Catalonia
Summary: LFG: Cale and the others agree to help two mysterious figures who say they'll grant them a miracle if the task is completed, but what miracle do they have in mind? -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

"Is there anything we can do?" A dark figure turned from its place at the window to look upon the room's other occupant.

"You know the answer as well as I," the figure stated, simply. The other's face fell.

"I was hoping you would tell me different." The figure was silent, and turned its gaze back to the window and the dark clouds that loomed in the distance.

-meanwhile-

"A storm is coming," Cale said, eyes fixed upon the sky.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious. Any more enlightening information you'd like to share? Perhaps that rain is wet?" Cale turned his gaze to one of his companions and glared.

"I was just making an observation, Richard."

"Your observation skills would be better put to use by locating a shelter of some kind," Richard said,

"Would you two stop dalling? Unless you want to be stuck out here when the storm hits," Benny yelled back from her position beside Krunch.

Richard walked past him. "And be quick about about that shelter. I don't want to get wet."

Cale sighed, hand rising to his forehead as he continued on, wondering for the seventh time that morning why he was traveling with this particular group. As he fell into stride behind Benny, he scanned the surroundings.

_Tree, tree, rock, tree, tree, bear, tree, Sooba, tree, rock, tower, rock, tree--_Rubbing his eyes, Cale looked again at the tower that rose above the tree tops and smiled.

"I think I found some shelter, Richard."

"Really? That was fast." The warlock stated, eyebrow raised, and turned to look where Cale was pointing.

"You told me to be quick."

"Good enough for me."


	2. Chapter 2

The rain had started before the group had managed to reach the tower. Richard used Cale as a makeshift umbrella while Krunch tested the door. Finding it to be unlocked, they entered the tower.

"What's a tower doing out here anyway?" Benny asked to noone in particular.

"For the view?" Richard suggested, still holding Cale above his head.

"You can put me down now, you know," said the aggrivated elf. "It doesn't rain inside."

"Now you're my spider shield."

"But there aren't any spiders in here." The voice came from a figure decending the stairs. Setting Cale down, Richard cracked his knuckles in anticipation of a fight.

"And just who are you?" Benny asked, gripping her staff a little tighter.

"Rather rude, don't you think? Barging into other people's homes and demanding their names?" The figure shook its head. "However, since you asked, my name is Azaek."


	3. Chapter 3

The group was now seated in a room that resembled a library, complete with a fireplace, upon which rested a rather large cauldron...

"So, um...Azeak...You live out here alone?" Cale asked, trying not to focus on the contents of said cauldron...but was that a tenticle?

"Not alone...My sister lives with me." Azeak sat in a big, fluffy-looking chair beside the fireplace, eyes moving from the fire to Cale, to Krunch, who was flipping through one of the large books, to Benny, who sat by the window as if trying to will the rain away, to Richard, who was leaning against a row of books, staring intently at the fire, hand twitching every now and then in restraint as he tried to focus on things other than burning the tower to the ground.

"Isn't it still kind of...lonely?" Azeak's eyes trailed back to Cale and he sighed.

"A bit...perhaps..." Azeak stood, carefully straightening unwrinkled clothes before continuing. "Will you all be...staying until the rain lets up?"

"If it doesn't stop by tomorrow, we're leaving." Benny's arms crossed and she gave a look that dared her companions to say otherwise. They stayed silent.

"Well then...I suppose I should prepare dinner."

"Do you have any babies?" Richard asked, grin obvious, but hidden beneath the cowl.

"No, but I DO have a cat, which is SORTA like a baby..."


	4. Chapter 4

When Azeak exited the library, Richard moved immediately to the caulron. Grabbing what appeared to be a small pitchfork off of a neary rack, he plundged it into the dark, boiling water.

"What are you doing?!" Cale asked, jumping to his feet.

"Like you're not curious what's in this thing..." Richard began to life the contents out of the cauldron, and even Krunch paused in his reading to see what it was.

With a sudden shriek, the creature on the other end of the pitchfork flailed, before flopping to the ground at Richard's feet, causing even the warlock to jump back a few feet. Tenticles flailing this way and that, while two large eyes gazed at them from a face remembling a drowned rat, the creature was hideous. Gods, what WAS that thing?!

"I made it myself," said a small voice beside the doorframe, and a young-looking girl made her way to the creature on the floor. Picking it up, she pet the top of it's head. "His name is Jerimiah." Gently, she dumped him back into the boiling water. THen she turned to the group, eyes widening when they fell upon Krunch.

"Brother...BROTHER!"

Azeak walked in, doned in a blue and green apron.

"Yes, sister?"

"I found a yeti," she said, pointing at Krunch. "Can I keep him?"


End file.
